


【鸣佐】3

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【鸣佐】3

经过了一段时间的调查，佐助动身前往了原音忍村附近一座被视作禁地的荒山。在踏上不知道第几支树枝的时候，他来到了一座村落。雾气缭绕着笼罩住这块土地让人看不真切东西。沿着外沿，佐助加快了步伐打算大概推测一下这块地方的大小，一直到月亮爬上梢头，佐助才气喘吁吁地停下。  
这块地方比他想象中要大太多了……  
他在十天后必须要去见一个情报人，仅他一人恐怕不能清查这一处废弃的村庄，为了搜查能进行的有效快速，佐助不得不向卡卡西求助。在信中他指明希望能多派两名日向一族的人，借助他们的白眼或许能够更快地彻查这一带，同时也希望来人的脚程能快些，他并没有很多时间耽误。  
大约等了半日，卡卡西的回信来了。信中只说会派一个比他要求的更好的人过来，佐助盯着纸认真思索了半天，并不觉得村中会有这样的人选。直到第三日有人敲响了他的门。  
揉着惺忪的睡眼望着门口咧嘴笑着的金毛小子，佐助木着一张脸把门重新关上，顺带落了锁。  
“等等？佐助你干嘛？！开门啊我说！”鸣人用力拍着门，“卡卡西老师说他给你回信了你没有拒绝的啊！现在这算是什么反应！？”  
佐助被他吵得不行，最终还是把门开了，黑着一张脸睁着半圆眼瞪他，“你知道现在是什么时候吗？”  
“哦，再过一会儿该破晓了吧？怎么了吗？”鸣人看了看天色答道。  
看他完全没有意识到自己扰人清梦的模样，佐助再大的脾气也因为他的反应漏没了。在心底轻叹了口气，他转头进屋，鸣人跟在后面。走在前面的他擦了火柴点了根蜡烛罩出一块不太亮的光域来，让鸣人先找个地方放行李，自己则是回床边整理着装和忍具。  
佐助站回放着蜡烛的桌边，外面依旧黑沉沉的一片，一根蜡烛的光明显不太足，于是他又点了一根。在桌上摊开他这几天来探查过地形绘成的地图，上面用不同的形状表明了不同的房屋种类。有供人居住的房舍，还有几处像是集会所的地方，外围长着结界短时间内没法轻松解开，加之间隔的距离远，时间不允许佐助一个个彻查，故而他仅是做了标记，没有深查。  
“另外这个村子的中心有一个似是墓地的地方，里面有不少墓碑，正中建有一个小小的像是供坛的建筑，守护它的查克拉体有很强的感度，反应速度也很快，攻击力也处于上等。我会跟你一起过去，务必小心。”佐助用炭笔点了点中心的一个圆，鸣人闻言点点头，拉了椅子过来坐下认真的看着佐助绘好的地图，“还有这里，这个地方明明只是普通的农舍，可是里面有很厉害的查克拉，具体是生物还是查克拉集合体尚未查明，墙壁和地面里也有和那个东西同样的查克拉，包括我们现在在的地方。不过不要靠得太近它就不会有动作和反应。随时这么说，也千万不要掉以轻心，这个地方在查清墓地后再去。”  
“交给我吧我说！”说着鸣人就站起身来结印，房内在一阵烟雾后增加出挤满房间的影分身。  
佐助大致估计了一下数量，像是想说什么，最后还是没有开口，思索了一阵才说道：“集会所、墓地和那处农舍，先不要让影分身过去。弄巧成拙的话我和你都可能会死在这个地方，而你不能死，清楚了吗？”  
“哦、哦……”鸣人应得不情不愿，心底所有的不悦都挂到了脸上，冲着佐助的背影小声嘟哝着，“你这话说的像是你死了就没关系一样。”  
“我也不会轻易死在这个地方。”佐助拉开了木门回头看他，“在亲眼见到你的理想实现之前我都不会死。”  
鸣人的话被堵回嗓子眼，不赞同地哼哼着跟了上去。

卡卡西遣来的确实是比原本自己要求的人要更好的人选，除了有些时候会意气用事以外，没有其他能挑剔的地方。更不要说当那个“除了”这次帮了他大……  
“嘶……”佐助倒抽了一口凉气，给自己上药的手的动作登时就停了下来。  
“抱歉抱歉，我下手重了。”鸣人慌慌张张道着歉，手上也不知道该做什么，就那样胡乱在空中乱摆。  
“和你无关，是药的关系。”佐助发白的嘴唇抿成一条线，额头冷汗涔涔地往外冒。当初大蛇丸跟他说过，这个万用解毒剂面对的毒毒性越强时给神经的刺激也会越强，简单来说就是，越毒越疼。现在他的左腿已经彻底没有知觉了，大脑因为失血有些犯晕，他用力将妄图扩散的毒素压制在左腿，最后实在无奈，他扬起了锋利的苦无在自己腿上深深刻下一道阻断毒素的进一步扩散。看着鸣人执起绷带要给他止血，他也没有力气去推，只能沙哑着声音说道：“不用管我，你继续……”  
说话时，佐助的左手狠狠捏着椅子边角的木板，用力的程度让人不禁担心是椅子折了角或是他折了手指。  
“那……那我继续了？”鸣人手里捏着蓄满了药水的棉球，小心翼翼地用棉球挨了一下佐助腿侧横过去的一道被獠牙撕扯开的伤口。  
“呃……”佐助闷哼一声。鸣人又一次停下了动作，用干净的棉布没了表层的一层，血还汩汩地在流，棉球上沾上了血的颜色，鸣人抬眼去看佐助的情况，看到对方示意他继续颔首，他这才敢继续。  
他的意识越来越恍惚，他用来抑制毒素的查克拉一点点被毒素蚕食，于是出声催促道：“快点……鸣人。要开始扩散了……”  
“我知道了。佐助你疼得话就叫出来，哭出来也没关系。”鸣人的手覆上了他的手背，温暖的查克拉逐渐流进体内接手了抑制毒素的工作，“我已经变得很可靠了，多依赖我一点啊我说。”  
“这话该自己说吗？”佐助不禁笑了。我可是一直都像个小孩一样信任你依赖你的，只有你没有察觉吧？大白痴。  
“我才不是大白痴。笨蛋佐助！”鸣人瞪着眼反驳他，说着手上的蓄了药水的棉球就招呼上了伤口。鸣人看到面前的人身体猛地一震，随后就没了动静，仰起头去看，佐助眉头依旧紧蹙着丝毫没有放松，抓着椅子的手也照旧用力。佐助的面色已经痛到惨白，头发也被冷汗沾着贴了一脸。不想让佐助再因为剧痛清醒过来，鸣人暗自往佐助身体里注进了更多自己的查克拉，把那些毒素从伤处逼出来，用解毒剂处理后就又让自己的查克拉在佐助体内推一周，将溜出去的残毒也统统处理干净这才用他的查克拉促使佐助伤口快速代谢生出一层新皮来。  
翌日下午，佐助从梦中惊醒，才一动就惊动了在他身侧睡着的鸣人。鸣人打着呵欠问他还有什么地方不舒服的，他尝试着动了动，似乎没有什么大碍。只是在查克拉的经脉中似是有一股不属于自己的查克拉，想要去捕捉却又丝毫摸不着头绪，仿佛它的存在只是佐助的幻觉。他担心是那个查克拉毒仍有残留，谨慎观察了两日，就再也感觉不到那股查克拉了。  
向鸣人说明了一下自己的情况和担心，鸣人脸上的笑有些僵硬，只道是清毒后的小小不适反应。佐助狐疑地盯了鸣人一阵，还是点了点头，接受了鸣人这样的解释。

后几日的调查工作在鸣人的协助下进行得尤其顺利，提前了一日半就结束了所有的调查。  
在书写给卡卡西的报告书时，佐助发现自己的身体开始有些不对劲儿。那股被他忽视的查克拉突然在他的经脉膨胀起来，搅乱了他原本的查克拉流动，让他的身体起了些奇怪的反应。也就是在那时，鸣人在通过卷轴之术将收集到的书卷、石板等封印结束进到屋里，察觉到了佐助的不对劲。

坐在桌上被大掰开了腿，佐助不愿去面对此时鸣人灼灼的视线，所以他默默别来了脸。鸣人坚硬的伞盖抵在他已然往外冒水的穴口磨蹭，每次都浅浅插进一点，让他体内的软肉都紧着预备好即将到来的狂欢，却又迟迟不肯突入。发烫的大掌还控着他的腿根胡乱地捏着内测的嫩肉，就这样的姿势，佐助只要睁眼就能从他一片凌乱的额发发丝见看到鸣人顶在他下身的模样。真是淫乱……佐助咬着下唇不让自己发出耻人的声音，不愿再给现在的场景多添哪怕一分旖旎。  
早被对方用润滑液揉得湿漉漉的穴肉因为只能触碰到同样温热的空气，张合着泌出了黏滑的肠液，润了肉壁后又浇在鸣人的精口弄湿了敏感的伞盖。鸣人鼻间呼出一声极舒服地闷哼，腰不自觉一挺想要更舒服些，怒张的性器随着撑开了穴口又往里面插进一点，湿软的肠肉很快就包住了那截突进的硬物，磨着吸着，诱使着它往更深的地方去。  
以为鸣人终于放弃研磨他的耐性要开始动作，佐助在心底悄悄舒出一口气，不料对方又将那一小截性器抽了出去，睁着双无辜的蓝眼睛瞄着他，嘴里说着:“啊……不好不好，佐助你还没有同意我就擅自……我这就出来你不要生我气呀。”  
“你……”瞪向那张突然委屈地皱起来的脸，佐助一口气提到胸口又只能压回去。他现在只想一脚将鸣人踹到旁边的椅子上然后坐上去，这样就能终止现在隔靴搔痒的煎熬，真正挠到他的痒处。手臂一动，那股陌生的好不容易被他压住的查克拉就又在他经脉里乱窜、游动起来，打乱了他原本查克拉的流动。  
那东西像是麻药让他手脚发软发酸使不上劲，又像是媚药一般强烈地勾动起他的性欲，让他阴茎涨得更大。精口不停向外吐着透明的情液，这时鸣人的性器又碰到了他红着胀起的会阴，没能忍住呻吟，他轻呼出一声媚音。在那之后鸣人立刻就吻了上来，嘬住他的舌头往嘴里吃，咂了两下似是不够，就又咬了他的下唇，含了他的上唇，硬是弄得他喘不上气来抓疼了背这才停止。  
“佐助觉得舒服么？”鸣人呼着浑浊的气，佐助被它扫过的皮肤像是被里面的欲情烫到，慢慢浮出一层粉来。  
佐助倔强地摇了摇头，身体却与他意志相反的奔着高潮的顶点攀登。下身的穴口张张合合吃着鸣人的伞盖，他就要忍不住求那根性器整根捅进来的冲动。看到佐助明显心口不一的回答，鸣人撇了撇嘴，起了坏心。他用手撑着佐助的腿不让他合拢，鸣人蹲下身去，张口含住了佐助性器的顶端。  
“等……别！犯规，嗯……”身体猛的一震，佐助急忙去推鸣人伏在他腿间的脑袋，鸣人将他含得更深，抬眼观察着他的表情。性器被口腔包裹，鸣人的舌头还就势缠了上来，或舔或吸，佐助能感觉到自己用理智崩起来的防线已经快被欲望的潮水给击溃了。手指插进对方偏硬的金色短发中，他有些自暴自弃地在鸣人后脑上加力，性器滑进鸣人的喉咙，因为被异物“入侵”，深处抽搐着想要将它推出去，正好按压着顶端，快感冲毁了克制。下身痉挛着，佐助眼前一白，射了出来。  
鸣人困难地吞咽下那些浊液，放出口中释放完的性器，嘴角压也压不住地向上扬起，吻了一口佐助浅浅的肚脐，在佐助汗湿的耻骨上他让自己虎牙的尖在上面留下了小小的坑印。松开掌着佐助腿根的手，鸣人扬起头去对佐助罅开的眼，得意道:“是我赢了啊我说。”  
下身的颤抖还没有停下，鸣人的声音就强行冲破了他脑中的混沌让他清醒，鼻中凌乱的气息还没能吐完，狂跳的心脏也尚未平静，他就轻易地沉了进去——沉到那双湛蓝的眼中央的黑里去。  
“你这样算犯规……大白痴！”佐助咬了咬嘴唇通过些许的痛感让自己清醒。  
“佐助不想和我做吗？”鸣人委屈地皱起眉。  
真是个狡猾的家伙！

“呼，嗯……哈啊、唔。慢，慢点……疼。”佐助坐在鸣人胯上，单手搭着他的肩膀不让鸣人扣在他腰上的手向下摁的动作得逞。许久未碰的后穴就算有那股奇怪的查克拉的“助力”也没办法很快适应。  
“平时没有自己做过么？好紧……佐助你放松点啊我说。”鸣人下身被箍得发疼，额角悄悄有冷汗滑下来。  
“说得那么轻松，你怎么不让你那根长细一点！”佐助殷红着脸瞪他，面上的冷汗估计不比鸣人少。  
“少说任性话了，它怎么长不是我能控制的啊！”鸣人有些哭笑不得，一面腹诽道这人在性事时不讲道理，一面松开去压佐助腰的手转去掌住他的臀肉，托住因为双腿发软使不上劲的佐助的身子，稳住他让他适应自己，即使他已经被那些开始出汁的软肉吸得想立刻狠狠贯穿身上的人。鸣人巧力揉着捏着，分开对方的臀肉让他能再把自己的性器往里吃一点，结果立刻就收到了佐助羞赧的怒视，恬着脸皮凑上去亲吻，手上一有小动作，自己探进去的舌头都要被咬一口。一次佐助咬得狠了，原本就忍耐了许久的鸣人多少有些火气，也不去托了。他干脆地松开手用力在两团臀肉上用力一拍，佐助喉间发出一声闷哼被松开了唇。瞬间被贯穿到了深处让他失控地叫出声来，刺激出的眼泪跟着从眼角划了出来，鸣人搂着他亲吻、舔舐着他眼角的水，右手握住佐助射了一股清液的性器套弄，随着他的性器在里面小幅度的抽插，茎身与紧裹在上面的软肉相互摩擦，热量一点点汇集起来，源源不断地刺激着神经。  
“呜……不要、太撑了……鸣人，停、嗯啊，不要再……”佐助紧搂着鸣人的脖颈，配合着对方抽动的速度扭腰迎合着每一次的撞击。  
“……”鸣人面上浮着一层红，他的唇抵在佐助湿了的鬓发呢喃：“嗯……再一会儿……就一会儿。”说着就掐着佐助的腰用力挺弄起来。向上弯翘的性器顶着佐助舒服到腰软的地方不停地剐，细细地磨。  
由于骑乘的体位，那根性器在体内张扬得意得像是它的主人，佐助让快感激得没法如愿地控制自己的表情，不过他能预见那一定相当的不堪……否则这个人才不会露出似是入春的野兽的神情。他能感觉到自己的后穴随着不断的抽插逐渐适应了那样的粗度和长度，反复蹭过的敏感产生的快感也化成了又滑又黏的春情的水，一边方便对方往里送那根硬物，一边又黏着对方的性器让他没法简单的就和自己分开。  
实在淫乱。  
鸣人空出一手抻着他的背，他也不自觉地挺着胸，金发贴在胸口，他原本粉色乳尖被嘬得发红。吮了半天，佐助在期间射了一次，鸣人却有些可惜似地看着他的杰作说道：“我看书上的吮这里能尝到乳汁的啊……”  
你究竟整天在看什么东西！？  
佐助连分神去吐槽的精力都没有，他咽了两口唾沫让自己的呼吸稍稍平稳下来，“男人怎……嗯、不，哈啊……怎么会有那种东西？”  
“可是书上也是两个男人在做啊我说……”鸣人皱着眉纳闷：“是因为我还没有做到那个程度吗？”说着，他的手就有探到了佐助股间，那处被佐助的体液和他的体液润得湿湿滑滑。  
“嗯……不要摸……”佐助不明白他要做什么，被摸着交合的地方心里面上都十分难为情。  
“抱歉了佐助，要是疼了，你就咬我。”鸣人异常认真地看着他。佐助尚在揣测鸣人的意图，一根手指就贴着还没有发泄过的粗大性器挤进了他的后穴。  
“等……不！不要！求你……住手！不能再……咿！”感觉到鸣人的第二根手指在外侧徘徊摩蹭着想挤进来，佐助立马慌了，偏偏他一动，鸣人的那根就正正碾在他的敏感处，让他又软软地瘫回去，接着他听到了像是宣告他死刑的声音。  
——“影分身之术！”

“拔出去出去……哈啊、嗯，要撑坏了……变态……白痴……嗯啊、啊啊，别……混蛋……呜，笨、啊、笨蛋！唔……”  
“嗯……里面好软，好舒服……佐助你好色……”鸣人倚着墙壁朝上挺着盯着，两手掐着佐助早被吮得通红的乳尖，稍微用力挤了一下，顶在自己小腹上的性器就抖一下，透明的腺液不停地往外溢出来，刻意碾了前列腺，乳白色半透明的前列腺液就从小口被吐出来，鸣人用手指将它抿了涂到佐助红肿的乳头，像是从里面泌出来的乳汁一样。  
“这样也就算……啊……”鸣人正满意地欣赏着自己的成果时，包裹自己的性器的蜜穴兀地一紧，舒服得他不禁低吟出声，“好厉害，又更紧了……佐助你真是天才。”  
说着，鸣人抬起头去看佐助，对方却被身后的入侵者掐着下颚偏着头在接吻。津液从嘴角流了出来，舌头与舌头相贴纠缠着，每当舌头被吮着拉扯一下舌根，下面就一抽一紧。鸣人顿时感到一阵恼怒，抬手就打断了缠吻的两人。  
“干嘛啊本体，继续做你的事不好吗我说？”影分身的鸣人居高临下地睥着鸣人，意犹未尽地舔着嘴角来自佐助的津液，“佐助喜欢后入的时候接吻对吧？”  
被影分身圈在怀里的佐助眼中隐隐有红色沉下去，他其实并没有听清身后的鸣人再说什么，因为性高潮有些失焦的眼睛看不清此时鸣人的表情，于是他本能地点了点头。  
影分身的鸣人挑挑眉向本体示威，鸣人自然不服气，在影分身的还在里面时将自己的抽出一截又用力挺入，狭窄地甬道被撑开成原本难以想象的宽度，“照顾”敏感处的力度比原本还要大。佐助的惊叫被鸣人吃进口中，脚趾蜷着经不住想要合腿，刚释放过一次的性器在未完全勃起的状况下被他扣弄着小口又射出几股薄精，统统留在鸣人的手心。  
“佐助明显更喜欢骑乘位一边做一边接吻！”鸣人不甘示弱地回击道。  
“说什么傻话呢，本体。佐助更喜欢的是这样……”说着影分身的鸣人抽动起了性器，耻骨在佐助留有鲜红掌印的臀肉上笞打出一片新的浅红，指腹捏着敏感的乳头或压或拽，些许的痛意传上去，立刻被大脑化成了快感的催化剂；他用牙咬住面前一截颈子白净的皮肤，在上面啮出了一排浅浅的牙印还不肯罢休，又嘬了几下在一片干净的白上留下了多处印子，“佐助，这样顶你这里……会很舒服对吧？耳朵也……很敏感啊我说。”  
感觉到包裹着自己性器的穴肉一下下收紧，里面的汁水也被两根性器搅了出来，从交合的位置开始，弄湿了三人的下身。  
“明明就是我弄得舒服！对吧佐助？”鸣人松开被自己吃得红红的唇，固执道。  
“是我。分明就是我弄得更舒服！体验了刚刚那几下你还不明白吗？！”影分身的鸣人不依不饶。  
他们争执不下，不停地挑逗着、寻找着佐助身体的敏感点，随着身体的抽动，身下的床板跟着吱呀呀响了起来。  
佐助恨透了现在的自己——一个被两个鸣人夹在中间只会发出咿咿呀呀呻吟和媚喘的自己，一个彻底失控只被快感充盈支配的自己。失去了思考能力的大脑硬要去运作它，最终浮现出来的只有自己和鸣人做的画面。每一张画面中的自己都大张着腿让鸣人为所欲为，所以这是他宠他独有的方式？佐助否定了。这不过是他对他爱意中的一部分，发生得是如此顺理成章。  
“不行了佐助……我觉得我会射在里面……”  
来不及阻止，鸣人的影分身在高潮前消失，影分身的记忆累积到本体上之后，鸣人立刻就射了出来。

终于结束，佐助脱力地瘫软下去，下颚倚在鸣人汗湿的肩膀上倏地产生了一种恍然隔世的错觉。他自认为不差的体力，往往在面对和鸣人这种类型的“切磋”时都要败下阵来。  
“佐助佐助。”鸣人叫他。  
“嗯？”  
“刚刚那样好舒服啊，我们再来一次？”  
“……你想被打吗？”


End file.
